One Million, etc
by TMBlue
Summary: COMPLETE! Remind me... what was I waiting for?


_**A/N:** Yes, another random oneshot. Pretty much straight fluff. Challenged myself to write something in fifteen minutes. I think it was more like twenty? Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>One Million, etc.<strong>

"Wait."

She pressed her ear to my chest and I stopped speaking. After a moment, I could swear I felt her temperature rise.

"What is it?" I whispered, and she squeezed my wrist to silence me again.

I waited, breathing awkwardly against the side of her head. She'd never been this close to me for this long before...

And then I heard the strangled sounds of sobbing and finally realized that the trembling against my body wasn't mine at all. It was hers.

"Hey!" I jostled underneath her until she lifted her head to sit sideways on my bed again, hovering over me as she had been moments before, when she'd interrupted my rather profound realization about the merits of Joey Jenkins.

"I'm sorry. Goodnight," she wheezed, but no way was I letting her leave. I sat up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling her sharp intake of breath against my forearm.

"I don't think so."

She froze and I breathed behind her, conscious of every passing moment as I tried to summon words that made sense.

"What do you want me to say?" she sighed, trembling again. "I have nightmares that you're still gone."

It was my turn to go rigid, holding my breath now as I swallowed, eyes glued to the back of her messy head. It seemed rather necessary to speak, but I was speechless. So I squeezed her tighter, twisting her body until she finally complied and turned to look over her shoulder, her face an inch from mine. He eyes glowed, and for a moment, I irrationally wondered how that was possible, and if the glow had come from within her, naturally reflected in each pupil.

She huffed, and I prepared myself for a row. Perhaps I'd been too forward? And now that my bare arm still lingered around her middle, I noticed that a bit of her exposed side was pleasurably pressed to my own warm skin. Yes, there had been some odd unspoken thing, that maybe I shouldn't touch her just yet. That maybe the timing was off. But wasn't it always that way?

"Harry said _you _should talk to me," she said, and my head was spinning. She was all over the place, and I couldn't keep up. "I don't know what I would do if you'd... if you'd..."

Died? It was all I could think of. And something suddenly made sense - she'd been listening to my heart beat! I'd be lying if I said it wasn't reassuring just now to feel hers too. But the lump of distant, unknown words that I wanted so desperately to unstopper, just couldn't move through my throat. It was hopeless.

"I kissed you first," she complained.

Bloody hell, and it had been perfect.

So.

Wait.

I was here. She was here. We were breathing. We were alive. And the war was over.

So what the hell were we doing?

"And I kissed you second," I said without pause for thought, watching her eyebrows drop and furrow with confusion before I crushed my torso against hers, pulling her halfway onto my lap, and pressing my lips to hers. She shivered closer, and I tried to cast aside the rather annoying realization that the last two weeks _not _kissing her had been a waste of two weeks...

She tilted her head further to the right, and suddenly, it was as if we'd been carved from the same flesh, two halves of one mysterious being, lost and separated for too many years. I reached a hand up, somehow, between our tightly connected upper bodies, and I felt her freeze, realizing what she must think. But I continued along the path I'd started, until I reached the center of her chest, palm against her heart.

Her tongue glided along mine as she sighed and laughed at the same time, weaving a hand into my hair. And words floated towards the tip of my tongue... _my _tongue, which was now sliding rather sloppily over hers. My toes went numb with the force of pleasure between us, and I reached up to hold her hand against the side of my head as I broke away.

"Sod waiting," I whispered against her lips.

It made no sense, now that I looked at it. I'd never really thought it through. We just were. We were here. And then we were there. And then in some other place. And my head hadn't been screwed on until she'd walked into my room tonight.

"Why the hell were you waiting?" she asked.

I shrugged and shook my head, bewildered.

"Fine. But just remember, I kissed you third," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. I grinned, but I stopped her from reaching my lips, pulling her further on top of my lap, ignoring my own fear, what might have made me question things before, or stop altogether.

She knew. And I had nothing to hide.

"Well," I countered, glaring back at her, "I kissed you millionth."

She laughed and blushed and I pressed my forehead to hers.

"How do you know? That could have been me," she said, lifting a playful eyebrow.

But I grinned and touched the tip of my nose to hers before she meshed her lips to mine, our eyes shutting in unison.

And I never counted kisses ever again. There were far too many to try counting anyway.


End file.
